


How the Fire Started

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Before Olaf was the villain everyone came to know he was just like any other person. However, after a terrible, unfortunate misunderstanding Olaf was forever changed and that was how the fires became ignited...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be for everyone so do take caution when reading this. 
> 
> ASOUE doesn't belong to me but to its rightful owners

Blood dripped from his nose and out of his mouth, creating a red puddle beside his face. A corresponding puddle was being formed from the back of his head. His skin had turned into a frightening shade of white, his breathing was restricted and came out in wheezes. His wrists were bound and had been painfully wrangled behind him. His left leg had been shattered by, most likely, the stary baseball bat that had a layer of his blood on it. He was completely naked so the cuts, grazes, and bruises were completely visible. His eyes were almost swollen shut, blue and purple bruises littered not only his face but almost every inch of his skin.  
Olaf was shaking in fear although he was now alone. A million thoughts were rushing through his head. What had he done to deserve this treatment?

He rolled onto his side. He tried every manner of position on the ground but there was no point, he hurt all over. Tears slowly rolled down his battered face he couldn't move if he wanted too. Even if he wasn't chained down, he wouldn't move from the spot. Olaf was alone in the dark with just his thoughts as company but he didn't want to think because every time he did his mind would remind him of the abuse that he had experienced only a few hours ago. 

Visions of their faces slammed into his brain and all of a sudden it felt like he was reliving it again. 

_The first punch wasn't expected and neither was the second or third. Lemony's fist was curled and slammed right into Olaf's cheek. His face was already turning purple. Eventually, Olaf lost count of how many hits he had taken; he didn't even notice when he wasn't standing anymore. Lemony spat at him when the debacle was over. Olaf was shaking on the ground. Unbeknownst to him, this was only the first night, there would be many other nights of torture. The man walking away from him now was full of anger but what upset Olaf more was that he had been so devoted to him now... and he still was._

_Blood dripped from his nose and he was certain he had a black eye but there were no broken bones... yet. He didn't know what Lemony snarled at him before leaving but it was full of spite and malice. He soon passed out. Someone dragged him out though and when he woke up, Olaf saw that he was on the floor of his room. He rose to his feet and saw his blood on the floor. His blood. Tears ran down his face and he locked the door to his room. Did that stop what happened next though?_

 

_No._

 

 


	2. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 2 was just as bad as the first, worse even, and now Olaf feels as though there may be no chance to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since updating but here I am with the second chapter which is hopefully longer.  
> If you want to listen with music, I'd suggest Ashes (Celine Dion version) because that's what I was listening to when I wrote this.  
> The rape is not graphic and is only implied, so don't worry.

_He could feel a rough hand drag him across the floor with no amount of care. Shaking, Olaf was terrified about what they might do to him now but he still can't think of why. He raked his brain for reasons but nothing became clear to him. He knew that he wasn't particularly liked among the others for some reason but Lemony was the one who started on him. One of the only things his father ever told him of importance was to 'trust no one' and like a fool, Olaf didn't listen to him. He trusted people but to no avail. He trusted Lemony and now he was being taken somewhere against his will with a bag over his head. No light came through the microscopic holes. He couldn't see anything._

_Nothing at all._

_Fear began to creep towards him._

_Voices could be heard outside of the bag. It was Ike and, most likely, Josephine. Those two could never be parted. If one did a bad thing, the other would back them up. That's how Olaf was blamed for many of their antics. He didn't struggle as he was wrangled further down into their secret base for their secret society. They didn't sit him down, Ike threw him in. Olaf quietly groaned as his shattered leg pulsed against the floor. With all of the screaming and groaning from the night before, Olaf's throat had become dry and hoarse._

_He couldn't quite make out what Ike and Josephine were saying, his head was still ringing from hitting the hard floor. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was afraid, he would not deny that._

 

 

His hands were above his head, he was gagged, his feet were high above the ground. He could feel a trail of blood leak from in between his legs and fall down them and splatter onto the floor. Disgusted, he gritted his teeth and let the tears fall. Pain irradiated from every inch of his body... he hung his head in shame and continued to cry. 

 

_Ike pulled the bag off his head and began to laugh at Olaf with an evil sneer. Olaf knew that Ike never particularly liked him and did not know why was he doing this but what he did know was that no one was going to come and help him._

_Olaf did not make a single sound as he was thrown into the wall, he collapsed to the ground and landed on his front, his hands bound together and behind him. Although they couldn't move Olaf could feel them trembling. He could slightly hear Josephine telling Ike that this wasn't the best idea but Ike refused to listen to her. He told her to "stay and shut it" or to "fuck off_  ", _she left but Olaf knew that no one would be coming to save him. His heart fell out of his chest when Ike dropped onto his back and Olaf froze completely when he could hear his belt unbuckle._

 

Olaf swallowed down his bile and grimaced when he felt his throat burn. He clamped his eyes shut at the memory of what happened to him. He could barely keep himself calm. He was now alone in the dark but... he wasn't alone. He felt someone's presence behind him but no one was there. He was covered in his own blood and fluids and he had never felt so defiled in his life. 

 

_When Ike was done he clambered off Olaf and picked up his belt. Olaf was sobbing into the cold, harsh ground but his pleas were completely ignored by his attacker. Ike stared at Olaf with utter disgust at the pathetic sight before him. He lifted his belt into the air and began to whip Olaf's back over and over and over until there was no skin and the whole thing was painted with his blood, in every shade of red._

_It seemed like an eternity until Ike dropped the belt. There was a moment of silence._

_Ike crouched beside Olaf and whispered, "Don't ever touch her again"_

_Olaf had no idea what he was on about but couldn't speak. Then Ike pulled him again by the feet, he chained his feet together and picked him up and hung him upside down from a hook on the ceiling. He hit Olaf again and watched him swing in the air. He laughed cruelly as he watched the broken man hang there._

_He was about to leave but he said one final thing, "I'll be back in the morning."_

_Olaf watched him leave and the lights were extinguished and Olaf was engulfed in darkness._

 

Olaf had no energy to move, he felt the blood drench him and he felt like he was suffocating. Many hours had passed and Olaf could not sleep knowing that Ike would return. He hung there in the silence and the darkness until he would return but he wasn't looking forward for it. 


	3. A Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an adult, who chased after children and their fortune, Olaf would lie awake at night and know how they felt but he was so blind in revenge he never though of what could happen. It was too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched season 3 all in the same day and I've got to say I really enjoyed it so I did get some ideas from watching the season so there will be some spoilers in it. :)

_Darkness is a word which here means "lying in the dark surrounded by your own blood", not the nicest of images but it is true in Olaf's case as he had been chained up before Ike had left the room but now he was on the floor. The ground that he was laid on was cold and harsh. His blood had dried up and the tears that had stained his face had faded away. The temperature of the room had decreased significantly, and on the ground Olaf shivered and trembled both from the pain and the perishing cold._

_The silence was deafening._

_Olaf had no clue about how he had found himself on the ground in the first place and he noticed that he had no clue about a lot of things quite recently. Who could he trust anymore? He would sigh but even to breathe was a difficult and painful task. He tried to climb to his feet but his leg was shattered and he could feel the sharpening pain ride up his muscles and to the skin. Failing to even move brought tears to his eyes, he had no energy left in his body._

_Although it was dark and impossible to see past one's nose, Olaf's eyes were swollen shut from the brutality he had experienced  from the night before and the night before that..._

 

Olaf sat cramped in the cage he was in on the island that he and the Baudelaires had crashed upon. He was used to being in cramped spaces so this did not bother him in the least. He sat and gazed upon the view in front of him. The crashing waves hitting the sea wall were calming him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the air if the ocean. He leaned his back against the wall of the strangely large birdcage. He was so trapped in his head that he didn't hear the figure of the eldest Baudelaire approach the cage. 

She stood there for a moment and watched the man who had plagued her life for so long. There were still secrets about him that were left uncovered. He looked peaceful so she studied his figure, including the tattoo of the VFD logo on his ankle. Knowing that it was the sign and not an eye, did not make Violet feel any better about him. He had done evil things, and, in a way, so did she. There was something about Olaf though that Violet had always found curious but it wasn't until now that she could act on it. 

Violet crouched before the birdcage and looked at Olaf, she stayed quiet. 

Olaf flashed his eyes open, causing Violet to jump back in surprise. 

"Hello, hello, hello... orphan" 

 

**_Olaf remembered that night at the opera, he watched as that poison dart was thrown at his father and as his father collapsed down the stairs. He looked at Lemony with tears welling in his eyes. He gazed upon his father's corpse and everything around him became slow as he knelt beside him, his throat tensed up as he let the tears fall down his face. He hugged his father and didn't let go as Kit placed a hand on his shoulder. He moved up and buried himself into her loving embrace as he sobbed._ **

**_Lemony and Beatrice turned the other way and ran, Olaf didn't see Lemony turn around to look at him with despair in his eyes. Esme placed a hand over her mouth as she looked upon the scene in front of her. Olaf kissed Kit on the cheek then stood up and ran in the direction that they had. Esme ran after Olaf._ **

**_Kit remained knelt on the ground next to Olaf's father and shut his eyes. She sighed and stayed with him until Olaf returned, if indeed he would return._ **

 

Olaf looked at Violet and he wouldn't lie, he was slightly bewildered as to why the girl would be here. They stared at each other for a few painfully silent moments before he spoke, "Why are you here?" 

Violet looked down, she didn't really know all that well why she was sitting in front of him. This man had down nothing but hurt her and her siblings, if not physically, mentally he did so. However, the more she thought about Olaf the more she realized that she never did know the full story about him and what had happened to make him like this. 

"I want to ask you something." 

Olaf scoffed, "Ask me something? Why would you do that? What could you possibly want to know? Didn't you learn everything in the hotel?" 

Violet waited for him to finish rambling before she opened her mouth to speak again, "Why did you hate everyone? You know, in VFD?" 

Olaf paused and his eyes darkened. "I didn't. Not at first." He turned his head to the side, away from Violet and unto the sea. "I was just like them all when I joined, happy, eager, ready to volunteer." 

"What changed?" 

"Everything." 

 

_The first night was a normal night. Olaf spent the day with Kit and they were in bed talking now in the night. Kit wasn't like anyone Olaf had ever met. She was beautiful and kind and smart. That description had only fitted Beatrice for everyone else but she never appealed to Olaf like Kit had. He did fancy the brother who loved to write and define words at every leaping chance but Olaf had no chance with him. He had befriended the sister and friendships sometimes evolve and turn into something else._

_Love._

_And Olaf loved Kit more than any other human being but not everyone knew at the time. Every time Olaf thinks back to this day he finds himself shaken to the core because in the end he was still confused as to why it even happened in the first place. All he could do was lie down and think about the good memories but that was a hard thing to do as he did not have many of those._

_Something happened that night and a lot of people misinterpreted it into something it really wasn't._

 

_He would never hurt Kit and he never would._

_Why did they blame him? They all did._

 

_They were in bed. She choked. He was on top of her. They assumed. There were bruises on her neck. They were found that way. So everyone just assumed. He could still feel the iron fists of the man he loved pound into him like the whip of a horse._

_Olaf knew that there were people in the world who had more sorrows than he but he couldn't help but cry himself to sleep that night in his bedroom. They had thrown him into the room and he was certain that he smacked his head on the wall. He had collapsed to the ground next to his bed with many bruises and cuts and grazes littering his skin and blood dripping from his back from where the leather had sliced his skin._

 

Violet looked at Olaf as he told her the woes that had happened to him. A tear slipped out from behind his eye and made its way down his cheek. Violet would not tell her siblings of what Olaf had told her, she would allow him to have his secrets. She knew, though, that there were plenty more but she wouldn't ask him anything more that night. She turned and left him in that cage as she returned to Klaus and Sunny. She turned to look at him one last time and saw that he was looking onto the horizon with tears staining his face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt a bit longer but I think it will be carrying on with this especially after watching season 3 and completing the books :)


	4. The Third and Final Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third night was the worst of them all. Olaf was never going to be the same again.

_"Ike, do you think that we should be doing this?"_

_Ike groaned at her, "Jo, come on, he deserves this. Don't you think that he deserves this?"_

_Josephine reluctantly nodded and passed Ike the knife. She opened the door to the basement where they had locked Olaf. Ike was right. Olaf deserved this. He had raped poor, poor Kit... She still hadn't woke up from it. No, Ike was right. He was right. Wasn't he?_

_Before they even entered the basement, they could smell the thick smell of blood. Josephine bit her lip as she looked over to the large, metallic table that was in the middle of the room. Olaf had been strapped and chained down to it. She doubted that he could move even if he hadn't been bound against it._

_Ike marched into the room with his fiance on his heel. He grimaced at the smell but sneered at Olaf's still frame. Olaf gurgled as he tried to move but he slumped down back onto the table. Ike grabbed the knife._

_"Unchain him." He commanded Josephine._

_Josephine_ _took the chains and leather straps away. She stepped back and watched as Ike roughly turned Olaf onto his stomach, ripping what was left of his shirt off of him._

_"That's right you slut." Ike whispered into his ear. "How does it feel? Huh? To feel so hopelessly defeated?"_

_Olaf could barely see and his throat was bleeding on the inside from screaming and crying and trying to call for help, he couldn't even talk._

_Ike clenched the knife in his hand and sliced it into Olaf's back, carving words of profanity and cruelness to wrongfully accuse Olaf of the crimes that he had been caught doing... but we know that this is not true. Despite his outward appearance, Olaf would never stoop so low._

_"Ike?"_

_"What?"_

_Josephine_ _bit her lip and shook her head._

_Olaf could feel the boiling pain of the knife in his back and the blood stain his skin. He was trembling underneath Ike's hand but there was no hope in escaping. There wasn't anywhere in the world where he was safe._

_"There." Ike sighed as he wiped the blood from his knife. "Done." He applauded himself at his work, stepping away, leaving Olaf to cry. "You're pathetic." He spat at him. He took Josephine's hand and led her out of the basement._

_"I won't be long."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_Ike ignored her and closed the door back. He stormed back to the table and roughly pulled Olaf's trousers down. "You know, you may be worthless but your useful for something. If you know what I mean."_

_Olaf said nothing but closed his eyes. He knew what was coming and knew that there was no hope for him now. He bit his lip to try and silence himself but over the last few days he had become accustomed to the pain but not the pain in his heart. He thought he meant something, even a fragment, to Lemony that he would believe him... but he didn't. He felt the salty tears leak out of his eyes, his heart throbbed when he heard Ike drop his belt but instead of going at him. Ike turned Olaf to his side and showed him a needle. Olaf's eyes widened in fear and confusion. What did he have in store for him now._

_"You know... I got really tired of your grating voice." Ike threatened to him. "How about a makeover? Little TLC?"_

_Olaf's screwed his eyes shut as Ike put the needle to his mouth, he bit right through his lip as Ike threaded his mouth shut, the blood staining him. His mouth was in pure agony and his tears were falling like waterfalls. He couldn't even push Ike way. His hands were bound and he had no energy left to fight._

_Ike dropped the needle to the floor once he was done, admiring his handy work. Olaf's mouth was completely sewn shut. Now, the real fun began as he mounted him. He could hear Olaf's muffled cries but nothing in him stirred._

 

_When Ike was done with that, he chained Olaf back up but not before punching his face over and over and over again. The lack in response frustrated him but it soon bored him. He spat at Olaf and wandered out of the basement, locking the door behind him._

_Olaf soon passed out from exhaustion, he slumped down and was suddenly very weak. His mouth was in pure pain, his back was sore and was bleeding wildly. He unclenched his fists and sagged against his bounds. His eyes closed as he tried to drift off into a better plane of existence._


	5. Looking it Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemony takes some time to remember his time with Olaf, from first meeting him to when he beat him.

Lemony sat in his bedroom with a pen in his hand. He had just visited Kit, seeing her in that coma was awful to see. He was glad they got rid of Olaf. Olaf was gone but yet... there was something wrong about it all. Surely this wasn't right. Olaf wasn't like this but he had found him... violating his sister. 

He remembered when he first met Olaf. He wasn't keen on him straight away. He was strange and was a terrible actor yet Olaf tried to befriend him and complimented him on his writing. They were in the drama club together, Olaf was always the one person who was the main character despite the fact that there were plenty of good actors in the club but none of them wanted to be the main character. 

_One night, Lemony was sitting in his dorm writing extra stage directions into the script that they were using. He rolled his eyes at the door as someone knocked on it, he already knew who it was before he even opened the door. He opened it to reveal Olaf standing there with the script clutched in his eyes._

_"What do you want, O?"_

_Olaf bit his lip, "I know it's late but I was rehearsing my lines and I struggled with some of them."_

_"Struggled?" Lemony repeated.  
"Yeah, I don't know how to say some of them."_

_"Er, I-"  
"No, it's okay, you're busy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." _

_Lemony grabbed his arm as Olaf turned to leave. Olaf gulped._

_"Sorry." Lemony muttered as he dropped the other's arm. "It's okay, come in."_

_"Thanks."_

_Lemony gestured for Olaf to come into his room. He noticed that Olaf was trembling ever so slightly which caused him to wince mentally. He didn't mean to snap at him. Olaf only wanted some advice._

_"Where shall I-"_

_"Oh, erm, anywhere is fine." Lemony said._

_Olaf sat himself down on the floor, crossing his legs with the script in his hands._

_"So, which bit are you unsure of?" Lemony asked as he sat back down on the floor, opposite from Olaf._

_Olaf flicked through the script, muttering to himself. He found the page. Lemony noticed how careful Olaf was being with his script. So gentle and tender as though the pages could feel every touch. He couldn't help but notice that Olaf had this wonder in his eyes as they darted over the pages._

_"Here it is, page 34." Olaf showed him on the page. "It's when I'm speaking to Rose, I don't quite know how to say it."_

_Lemony could remember when he wrote that part of the script. His inspiration came from Beatrice. He didn't know why, it just did. He picked up his own script and flicked through to the page Olaf had showed him._

_"Well, how about you say them, I'll do Rose's lines, and we'll go from there." Lemony suggest to which Olaf nodded._

_Although Olaf did disgust him from time to time, Lemony had to admit that he could take directions well._

_"Okay," Olaf nodded, he cleared his throat, "'What did you think about it all?'"_

_Lemony grimaced silently, hoping that Olaf didn't notice. In the play he had written for the drama club. Rose was Olaf's characters love interest. Olaf's character was called Gerald. Gerald was supposed to be marrying Rose but Rose had gone behind his back to elope with someone else._

_Lemony cleared his throat as he opened his mouth to speak, "'I told you what I thought.'"_

_"'I'm hurt to say the least. I just wish that you had told me.'"_

_"'Told you what?"'_

_"'You know what."' Olaf sighed. "'If you didn't love me any more I could- I would have understood.'"_

_"'It's not that.'" Lemony whispered. "'You would have been mad'"_

_"'Think about your reputation. If you didn't love me, if you never liked me I would understand that. I'm not what you deserve, but I try to be. This wasn't what either of us wanted, I could have done the same to you but I respect you too much. I love you but I understand that you don't feel the same. I'm glad that you found someone who makes you happy even if that isn't me. I don't want your family to hate you so you can reject me publicly, so that you aren't disgraced. Do that and then you can be with the man who loves you as much as I do.'"_

_Lemony looked at Olaf at that moment and could see that he was so absorbed in the script, that he was trying his best._

_Olaf looked up to him, "That's the part." Olaf muttered. "I don't think I did it right."_

_"No." Lemony put his hand up, "It was good."_

_Olaf's eyes lit up, "Really? You think so?"_

_Lemony nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Oh, great!" Olaf put the script back down. "I didn't want to screw up, you put work into this. Real work. You're getting really good. Are you going to continue when we leave?"_

_Lemony nodded, "Yeah. I think so."_

_"Good." Olaf smiled. "It'd be stupid if you didn't."_

_Lemony bit the inside of his cheek. Olaf's words were grating on his heart. He could feel it clench every time their eyes met._

_"Well, I don't want to bother you any more." Olaf whispered as he picked the script up and clambered to his feet. "Thanks, L, really appreciated it."_

_"Yeah," Lemony nodded, "see you tomorrow."_

_"Good night."_

_Lemony expected Olaf to slam the door but Olaf once again surprised him when the teen shut the door with care, the same amount of care as he treated the script. Olaf was a complete enigma and Lemony had decided to give the boy another chance._

 

A small tear fell down Lemony's cheek as he picked up that script from his drawer. He didn't know why he kept it. Olaf had acted well during that scene, he didn't need any help with it. 

Lemony took that script and was so tempted to rip it in half but then he saw that message on the back of it. 

_L, Congratulations on the success! - O_

(That was before Olaf's ego hit the window). That night, Olaf was the star of the show but as they drank a bottle of wine together in Lemony's room when they should've been in bed. Olaf had taken it from the principal's office. Lemony chuckled at the memory of that night. 

_"Well done tonight, O, you did well."_

_Olaf smiled, "Not as good as you."_

_"What do you mean?" Lemony asked. "I wasn't in it."_

_"Yes, but if you hadn't written it then there wouldn't have been a show."_

_Lemony nodded at Olaf, he wasn't wrong but once again Lemony had not been expecting it. "Thank you."_

_"Your welcome." Olaf said as he downed his drink. "Erm, L, where did you get the idea for the play?"_

_Lemony bit his lip, the play was about him and Beatrice. He loved her, he really did but it seemed as though someone else was stealing her away. (Obviously this happened but as you know, Lemony Snicket did not know this yet)._

_"No idea really." Lemony lied._

_"Well, it was brilliant either way. I really enjoyed it."_

_*_

Lemony had his back to the door when someone knocked on it. 

"Lemony!"   
Lemony glanced behind him and saw his brother burst in.   
"Jacques?" 

"Where's Olaf?" 

"What? Why?" 

Jacques caught his breath, "Where is he?!" 

"Why?" Lemony repeated again. "Why do you need him?" 

"He didn't do it!" 

"What are you on about?" Lemony rose from his chair. 

"He didn't rape Kit!" 


	6. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques tells Lemony the truth

"He didn't rape Kit!" Jacques yelled to him, his hands shaking as he clutched the door handle. 

Lemony raised an eyebrow, gesturing for his brother to come into his room, "Yes he did."

"He didn't." Jacques argued, "He didn't, it was a misunderstanding. Kit said so herself." 

"She's awake?" 

Jacques nodded, "Yeah, but listen we need to find him. Where is he?" 

Lemony shrugged, "I don't know, but why's Kit lying for him? After what he did..."

"Can you get it through your thick head that he didn't do anything?!" 

Jacques gripped his brother's shoulders, "You can ask her yourself. I'm going to find Olaf." 

Jacques turned back around and bolted out of his brother's room, Lemony attempted to follow him but his brother was quicker than he was. He sighed and left his room, he felt his feet drive him to the med bay and he found Kit sitting up in her bed. She looked angry. 

"Kit? Thank God you're okay." 

Kit shrugged, "I'm fine, but what did you do? Why did you think that he- that he rap- did that to me?" Tears welled in her eyes. "Olaf would never do that, to anyone." 

"Then, if he didn't why was he-"

"Because we've been seeing each other for months!" Kit snapped at him. "He was in love with you and knew that he had no chance, he told me so himself. We were friends but one thing led to another... The point is-" Kit broke herself of when she saw how how pale Lemony had become. "Lemony... What did you do?"

*

Jacques ran around the base, trying to find where Olaf was. He doubted that he was even still there. 

"Shit..." 

"Hey, Jacques."

Jacques heard Georgina's voice, he smiled, surely she would know where he is. "Hey, Georgina, is- Do you know where Olaf is?" 

She shook her head, "I haven't seen him since... you know." 

"Do you think you can help me?" 

She nodded, "Of course, I think that Josephine might know, I think so anyway." 

"Come on then." 

*

Lemony bit his lip, trying to calm his breathing, "It doesn't matter." 

"Yes it does." Kit silently cried, "What did you do to him?" 

Lemony looked down at his knuckles and could remember punching Olaf's face, "I- I hit him." He confessed quietly. 

"You what?" 

"I hit him!" Lemony cried, "I hit him, I thought that he- That he hurt you!" 

"He didn't!" Kit angrily retorted. "How dare you hit him?!" 

"I was trying to protect you!" 

Kit scoffed, "Where is he?" 

"I don't know." 

*

"Josephine." Jacques whispered. "Please tell us where he is. Olaf didn't do anything. It was a terrible mistake." 

"Oh God." Josephine whispered, putting her hands on her face. "Oh God. Oh God." 

Georgina bit her lip, "Josephine-"

"In the basement." Josephine panicked. "Ike has him. I tried to stop him." 

Jacques ran past her with Georgina on his heel. He ran quicker than he ever had done but no amount of preparation could prepare him for this...


	7. Blood and Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques finds Olaf

Jacques felt a cold chill when he walked down the steps to the basement. He could hear the faint sound of sobbing and the sound of a whip or something, Jacques held his breath. 

He looked behind him to see Georgina shaking slightly. He frowned but proceeded to approach the door. He put his ear against it and listened out for anything. He sighed and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. He walked away then ran into it, kicking it open. 

The sight they were greeted with was... terrifying. 

Ike was standing over Olaf with a leather whip in his hand, Olaf was bleeding underneath him, his face was turned away from them but Jacques could tell that Olaf's was pressed against the metal table he was strapped and chained against. Olaf was an unnatural shade of white and Jacques lost it. He ran at Ike and pushed him over, knocking him against the floor. Georgina ran over to Olaf and put a hand over him. She almost threw up at the sight of him. 

"What the fuck?!" Ike screech. "Jacques? What the hell, get off!"

Jacques kept him down on the ground, one punch was taken to render Ike unconscious. He left Ike on the floor and went to Olaf's side. Olaf was shaking like a leaf. 

"Olaf?" Jacques quietly called to him. It was then when Jacques walked to the other side to see Olaf's mouth that was sewn shut. Jacques knelt on the ground and placed a hand on his cheek. Olaf opened his tear-filled his eyes and Jacques felt his heart break slightly, Olaf's eyes were bloodshot and his face was bloodied, battered, blue, back and red. His eyes were almost swollen shut and his breathing was ragged. 

Jacques stood back up and unchained him and took off the straps that kept him on that bloodied metal table. He saw the blood that stained his back and saw the words that had been carved into his back. 'Slut' and 'Rapist'. Olaf had been branded. 

"We have to get him out of here." Jacques looked around, "Go and get a blanket or something Georgina, I'll stay with him."  

Georgina nodded and retreated out from the horrible scene that laid before her. Jacques stroked Olaf's hair back and looked around. He saw a pair of tweezers and nodded. He picked them up and looked at Olaf's battered mouth. 

"Olaf, I'm going to try and get them out." 

Olaf's face shuddered but he weakly nodded. 

Jacques held the tweezers against the thread that kept Olaf's mouth sewn shut. He gently pulled and winced whenever he heard Olaf sob. Olaf couldn't move though, he simply laid against the metal table. It took some time and caused more blood to dribble down Olaf's face but eventually Jacques had removed the thread from Olaf's mouth. Olaf sighed but struggled to open his mouth, he felt his eyes roll back and soon passed out. 

Jacques sighed and put a hand on his head. What had happened? How could everything fall apart so easily? 

*

Georgina quickly ran back into the room with a large blanket. She passed it over to Jacques. 

"Okay, we need to roll him into it. Lift his back up, carefully, and I'll put the blanket under him." 

Olaf stirred slightly when Jacques lifted him into his arms. His legs swung underneath him, as Jacques carefully carried him up the steps. 

"We should get him to Heimlich Hospital." Georgina suggest. 

"Yes." Jacques agreed. "Okay, I'll get him into the taxi. You tell anyone if they ask. I need to get him help." 

Georgina nodded, tears falling down her face. 


	8. A Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques drives Olaf to the Heimlich Hospital in the Hinterlands

Jacques carefully laid Olaf on the back seats of his bright yellow taxi, a sad and mournful expression on his face. Olaf was pale, deathly pale and he was barely breathing. He laid him on and pulled the blanket further around him. He hurried around to the driver's seat and ignited the engine. He pulled away and sped down the roads. 

His hands were fastened around the wheel and his eyes were glued onto the road. Every so often he would look into the mirror and shudder at his frail, tortured form. 

"I'm so sorry, friend." Jacques whispered. 

Olaf shivered under the blanket, his mouth still bleeding. Everywhere hurt. So much blood. So much pain. He just wanted to sleep, hide away from the world. He didn't know what he did but he promised that he would never do anything again. He didn't want to be hurt anymore. He weakly curled around himself, his glazed eyes stared into the back of the seat. Olaf was empty. There was nothing left of the old Olaf. He was about to change and no one would be expecting it. 

*

"Bring him in here!" 

Olaf laid on the gurney and was rushed into a room in the hospital. Doctors and nurses were yelling but their words were numb to him. There was silence except for a sharp ringing noise in his ears. 

Jacques sat outside in the waiting room, biting his nails in a state of nervous panic. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, waiting for anything, and he didn't know if there was anyone in the world who was worrying about Olaf... but there was. His sister was lying on her side, sobbing silently. She felt nothing but shame over her brother. Olaf was blamed for something that didn't even happen. He had paid the price and she could barely breathe over it. Her heart felt like it was broken and she had no idea how to fix it. 

 

_Jacques found Olaf sitting on a bench on his own. Feeling sorry for the lad, Jacques approached him and sat himself down beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a single tear running down his face._

_Olaf cleared his throat and quickly swiped the tear away. "Hi- You- You're Jacques, right?"_

_Jacques nodded, "Yeah, you're Olaf right?"_

_Olaf nodded. Jacques held a hand out, Olaf shook it._

_"Nice to meet you officially Olaf." Jacques smiled. "I saw you in one of my brother's plays."_

_Olaf grimaced slightly. He hoped that Jacques hadn't noticed but he did._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_Olaf shook his head._

_Jacques was not entirely convinced by Olaf's answer. In truth, Jacques did have some sort of an answer as to why Olaf was upset. He had overhead one of his brother's conversations. Lemony was talking to Ike. Ike had mentioned that Olaf was not a good actor, at all. Olaf had heard Lemony agree with Ike but Olaf didn't intervene or say anything. He simply walked away. Jacques wasn't pleased with his brother and decided to find Olaf and now he had._

_"It's okay if you don't want to say anything. I get that but you should know that you're good. I mean- You were good in the play. A lot better than some of the other people in the show."_

_"You don't have to say that." Olaf whispered, rubbing the back of one of his hands. "I know what they say about me."_

_"I don't-"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean you." Olaf sighed. "It's okay though, I'm used to it now." _

_Jacques, for some odd reason, found himself moving closer to Olaf. Jacques did not understand why he was doing that but there was something about this boy that tugged at his heartstrings._

_"You shouldn't let people treat you that way, Olaf." Jacques whispered to him, the breeze flowing past them. Jacques put his hand on Olaf's chin, gently tilting his head around. Olaf's eyes widened, a tear rolled down his cheek. Jacques smiled softly at him before kissing his cheek. Olaf was slightly bewildered by this but smiled deeply at him. Neither of them said a word but Olaf slumped down in the seat as Jacques left his side. Olaf didn't watch him walk away but a smiled grew on his face._

_*_

The doctor approached Jacques in the waiting room.

Jacques bolted to his feet. "How is he?" 

"Weak." The doctor sighed solemnly. "He'll make it but I'm worried. There were clear signs of rape and I'm afraid that the- that the marks on his back will scar." 

Jacques paused before nodding sadly, "If I knew he was down there- I- God, I-"

"It's good that you found him." The doctor reassured. "Though I should warn you that people don't always come out of these things as the same person they came in." 

Jacques nodded, tears welling in his eyes. For once, he didn't know what to do. 

 


End file.
